Monster junior high
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: La nueva generación de monstruas llego a la secundaria. Tan fabulosas como sus madres (y padre) van a vivir el inicio de la adolescencia de la mejor manera: juntas. Vive con ellas esta aventura y conocelas. Continuación de "Fiesta de niños"
1. Chapter 1

Nombre completo: Zetina Sea

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Monstruos marinos de distintas especies.

Estilo matador: Soy la típica chica ruda y sexi.

Monstruosa imperfección: Tengo 2 cuernos que aunque me hacen ver ruda abecés asen complicada la hora de vestirme ya que si no tengo cuidado puedo romper mis playeras.

Mascota: ¿Es broma? Tengo una pecera de agua salada del tamaño de una pared y una de agua dulce más pequeña. Pero mis favoritos son unos peces besucones.

Actividad favorita: Maquillarme. Aunque tengo que hacerlo a escondidas porque mi mamá opina que aun soy muy chica.

Espantoso fastidio: Los tacones se me hacen monstruosamente molestos.

Clase favorita: Danza.

Clase que menos me gusta: Música. No me malinterpreten amo la música pero la clase es tan aburrida.

Color favorito: Rosa eléctrico.

Comida favorita: Al igual que mi mamá el sushi amo el mar y por lo tanto su comida.

Mejores amig s: Tengo 6 amigas a las cuales amo pero mi mejor amiga es Begonia.

Hago mi entrada espectacular sola. No pude ponerme de acuerdo con mis amigas para entrar y lo más probable es que entremos por separado pero aun así miro muchas caras volteándome a ver parece que mi estilo de chica mala y sexi si sirvió. Me dirijo hasta el lugar donde me dan el horario de clases y el número de casillero donde me encuentro a nadie menos que Zetin un hombre lobo zombi (su mamá es mujer lobo y su papá zombi) del que estuve enamorada cuando iba en 4° de primaria pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que es un engreído ya que es el zombi más rápido y el único que habla el mismo lenguaje que los demás monstruos. Tiene la piel verde el pelo café, chino y hasta los hombros. Tiene orejas y colmillos de hombre lobo y trae puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos con negro.

-Hola nena.- me dice coqueto cuando me be.

-Zetin conque me sigues siguiendo.

-Obviamente sé que me amas y llorarías si no lo hiciera.- me dice el coquetamente.

-No sabes cuánto te sufrí pero entiende que tú y yo mientras más lejos mejor.- le digo.

-Mínimo dime en que grupo estas.- me dice.

-1°C.- le contesto.

-En ese caso no me podrás tener lejos estamos en el mismo grupo.

-Como sea.- le contesto yo mientras camino hacia mi casillero antes el enserio me gustaba pero ahora me rio de cómo es él el que me busca desesperadamente yo tengo algo mejor, a mis monstruo amigas.

_Hola aquí está la historia de las monstritas que aparecen en mi historia "Fiesta de niños" que solo tuvo una review pero aun así quise continuar y si quieren saber cómo lucen y se visten las monstritas chequen la historia que menciono aquí arriba. Esta historia tiene ciertas peculiaridades como son que los capítulos serán cortos y que están basados en canciones. Ya saben que si quieren que siga denme sus comentarios._

_Las quiere: yo._

_Canción: Que pena._


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre completo: Aracnis Mortavitch

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Los zombis

Estilo matador: Me gusta lo sencillo.

Monstruosa imperfección: Como soy una zombi soy muuuuy lenta.

Mascota: Nubecita azul un búho que es hijo del búho de mi mamá Sir Hoots A Lot.

Actividad favorita: Acostarme en el pasto y mirar las nubes.

Espantoso fastidio: Mi mamá siempre insiste en ser puntual y me trae siempre a la carrera por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de pedir 5 minutitos más en la cama.

Clase favorita: Literatura ahí nos dejan pensar e imaginar todo lo que queramos.

Clase que menos me gusta: Ciencias la maestra es una enojona.

Color favorito: Blanco es sencillo como yo.

Comida favorita: Palomitas naturales.

Mejores amig s: Zelia mi gemelita.

A pesar de que tuve una horrible noche ya que asaltaron una casa en mi colonia estoy feliz. No veo a mis amigas desde el cumpleaños de Zetina hace semana y media. Lo único que me hace soportar las prisas de mi madre es saber que mis amigas están aquí.

-¡Aracnis!- la monstruita marina corre hasta mí y me abraza –Parece que estamos destinadas a ser siempre las primeras.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y no puedo evitar bostezar.

-¿Otra vez tu mamá te izo madrugar?- me pregunta.

Yo vuelvo a asentir y me pongo a platicarle sobre el robo de anoche. Cuando Quajada y Cala llegan sonrientes.

-Hola niñas ¿Qué casillero son?- nos pregunta Cala en cuanto nos ve.

-Con que aquí si llegas temprano.- se queja Zetina bromeando.

-Perdón pero no sabes lo difícil que fue sacar a mi papá de la cocina para que me llevara al cine.- le contesta ella.

-¿Sabían que su papá y mi mamá fueron novios?- pregunta Quajada.

Yo y Zetina negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Aha hah aahahaha ahaaha?- les pregunto.

-No cómo crees es que nos encontramos cuando fuimos por la lista del grupo y el número de los casilleros.- me contesta Cala- ¿Ahora si me dicen que numero son?

-10- le contesta Zetina.

-Aa- le contesto yo.

-¡Genial! Estoy ente ustedes.- dice Cala emocionada.

-¿Y tú Quajada?- le pregunta Zetina.

-Soy la 20.- nos dice pesarosa lo que es raro ya que nunca se queda quieta- La más cerca es Aracnis y está a 8 casilleros.

-¿Y yo que?- todas volteamos a ver y ahí estaba Nosfi sonriendo- Soy el casillero 22.

Todas empezaron a discutir sobre el número de casilleros que les había tocado mientras yo solo las miraba y sonreía. Lo único que necesito para sentirme en casa es estar con las personas que quiero y a ellas como las quiero.

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Hasta ahora cual monstruita les ha caído mejor? Espero sus reviews, enserio me gustaría lo que ustedes piensan aunque sea malo. Unas ultimas preguntas ¿Les gustaría que todas estuvieran en un mismo salón o las pongo en 3 distintos? (pero siguen siendo amigas) Si quieren que estén en uno solo ¿grande o chico?_

_Los quiere: yo_

_Canción: Feels like home_


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre completo: Quajada Royal

Edad: 14

Padres Monstruos: Momias

Estilo matador: ¿Les explico cual uso o cual me gustaría usar?

Monstruosa imperfección: ¡No puedo estar quieta ni un segundo! (bueno si, ¡Pero mucho tiempo me estresa!)

Mascota: En mi casa hay muchas aves exóticas, 7 gatos y 3 serpientes pero ninguna es realmente mía.

Actividad favorita: Moverme

Espantoso fastidio: La obsesión de mi mamá de ser tiernas, delicadas y femeninas.

Clase favorita: Educación física, ya saben porque ¿verdad?

Clase qué menos me gusta: Gramática, es muy aburrido.

Color favorito: Dorado

Comida favorita: Uvas, pero a diferencia que mi mamá a mí me gusta aventarlas y cacharlas con la boca.

Mejores amig s: Tengo muchos pero mi MBF es Nosfi. Dato curioso de mi grupito soy la mayor y Nosfi la menor aparte tenemos personalidades muy distintas.

El altavoz suena y nos avisa que vayamos al auditorio para la bienvenida. Voy saltando por que saber que solo estoy a un casillero de mi mejor amiga me anima mucho pero en eso me doy cuenta de la persona que ocupa el casillero 21… Fierecilla Burns. De todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué ella? Todos saben de su inusual belleza es prácticamente perfecta piel amarillo claro, pelo azul celeste tremendamente largo a juego con una diadema verde, labios rosas y carnosos, ojos verdes espantosamente hermosos que hoy cubre con unos lentes de sol demasiado perfectos, trae un arete blanco que le queda perfecto y un mini vestido lila sencillo que se le ve hermoso pero lo que más me enoja es el aún más perfecto chico gato que se acerca a besarla. Oh Jade tú ya no me importabas tu suave pelaje café, tu espectacular pelo azul, tus facciones varoniles, tu camiseta deportiva, tus vaqueros de mezclilla, tu brazalete dorado nada de esto me importaba ya.

-Ahhahah ¿Haaha ahha?- me pregunta Aracnis al ver mi cara.

Yo niego con la cabeza y volteo a verlos.

-Oh nena tranquila no pasa nada.- me anima Nosfi.

-Está bien vamos a la bienvenida.- les digo mientras caminamos al auditorio con paso lento.

Según yo ya lo tenía olvidado incluso avía salido a correr en la lluvia hace 3 días algo que no hacía desde que cortamos. La lluvia siempre me recordaba aquel beso, mi primer beso, duramos mucho pero un día acabo y empezaba a llorar cada que oía su nombre. Verlo con ella, tan parecida a lo que mi mamá quiere que yo sea. Tan diferente a lo que soy, es demasiado.

Abraso a Nosfi estoy lista para reiniciar.

_Listo ya vieron la triste historia de la hija de Cleo. ¿Hasta ahora cuál es su favorita? Ya conocieron a la hija de Heath. Aun no aparecen 2 de nuestras niñas pero juro que ya salen en el próximo. Enserio necesito qué me contesten las preguntas del capítulo pasado (las de los grupos). Y se me olvidaba los artistas de las canciones pasadas son Kaay y Edwina Hayes._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: My love- Jong Hyun_


	4. Chapter 4

Nombre completo: Zelia Eyeli

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruosos: Una mujer lobo y un ciclope

Estilo matador: Me visto muy sencilla pero me encantan los aretotes.

Monstruosa imperfección: Necesito lentes ¿Y saben lo difícil que es encontrar armazones cuando solo tienes un ojo?

Mascota: A pesar del dinero de mi mamá vivo en un departamento así que solo tengo un hámster muy flojo llamado Neón.

Actividad favorita: Dibujar

Espantoso fastidio: No tengo ni un hermano y aunque la mayoría de mis amigas también son hijas únicas, para una mujer lobo no es natural, estoy echa para vivir en manada. (Y para empeorar mi mamá trabaja todo el día y a mi papá solo lo veo los fines de semana).

Clase favorita: Artes visuales.

Clase que menos me gusta: ¿Ciencias?

Color favorito: Cualquiera en tono pastel.

Comida favorita: Carne.

Mejores amig s: mi gemelita Aracnis y mi prima Begonia.

-No puedo creer que haigamos llegado tan tarde.- se queja mi prima- Nos perdimos de la ceremonia.

-Échale a la culpa a nuestras mamás por su obsesión de checar que no haiga ni un pelo no estético en nuestro cuerpo.- le digo- Aparte ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tu mamá se desmallaría así cuando vio tu sangre?

Begonia instintivamente acomoda su pelo para evitar que se vea la cicatriz que dejo el rastrillo en su rostro esta mañana.

-¡Ahahahah!- oigo gritar a mi mejor amiga y corro a abrasarla antes de abrasar efusivamente al resto de mis amigas.

-Detalles.- exige mi prima que saluda a todas más tranquila- ¿Cómo estuvo la bienvenida?

-Igual a las de la primaria.- contesta Zetina obviamente fastidiada.

-Hablando de primaria.- digo yo- ¿Algún viejo conocido?

-Fierecilla y Jade.- dice Quajada mirando al piso.

-¿Y estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Lo superare.- contesta más animada.

-No solo ellos.- dice Zetina- También Zetin.

-¿Ese idiota?- le pregunta mi prima.

-Sí, no sé cómo me gusto.

-Yo tampoco.- digo bajito pero a la que me refiero es a mí, yo también lo ame. Pero eso fue hace tiempo y me prometí que nunca más me volvería a enamorar. Este es un secreto que solo Aracnis sabe pero ya es tiempo pasado.

-Ahorita los de 2° nos van a dar un tur.- dice Nosfi emocionada.

-¡Genial!- contesta Begonia.

Pero yo ya no oigo me acabo de perder en el espacio de unos labios azules. Un chico azul celeste con el pelo del mismo color extremadamente largo, una gorra roja, unos vaqueros de mezclilla, playera morada con una sudadera sin mangas verde enzima tenis blancos. Pero lo que me fascino fue su rostro totalmente liso con excepción de unos delgados bigotes (tipo de gato pero no exactamente), su nariz pequeña y sus ojos como de serpiente enmarcados por unos lentes blancos. Y estaba caminando ¡Hacia mí!

-Hola.- le digo tímidamente.

-Hola me llamo Susanino. ¿Quieres que te de el tur?

_¡Ya aparecieron todas! Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada. ¿Adivinen quien es mamá de Susanino? Espero sus comentarios._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Así-Kaay._


	5. Chapter 5

Nombre completo: Nosferata Acuamarina

Edad: 11

Padres monstruosos: Un invento de laboratorio y un monstruo pez gato

Estilo matador: Todos dicen que luzco tierna. ¡No soy tierna!

Monstruosa imperfección: Soy una monstrua acuática que necesita electricidad para vivir. Agua + electricidad= ¡Corto circuito!

Mascota: Papá dice que soy muy pequeña para cuidar una mascota.

Actividad favorita: Cantar

Espantoso Fastidio: Que digan que soy tierna o muy chica para algo.

Clase favorita: Música

Clase menos me gusta: Teatro, siempre me ponen personajes de niña pequeña.

Color favorito: Lila y azul pastel.

Comida favorita: ¡Helado!

Mejores amig s: Quajada y las demás.

Acabo de llegar del tour por la escuela y es encantadora. A mí me lo dio una ciclope de piel verde, cabello morado muy corto, una gorra rosa, un arete blanco en forma de clip, una chamarra café, jeans y tenis. Su nombre es Horripila y me lleve genial con ella.

Me despido y empiezo a caminar muy segura hasta donde Quajada y Cala hablan.

-Nosfi.- susurra alguien atrás de mí.

Me giro y veo a "ese" chico lobo. Tiene el pelo café, chino y revuelto, mucho pelaje, gorra roja, aretes (si aretes) rojos, playera gris, sudadera sin mangas verde y jeans rasgados.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto grosera.

-Veo esa decepción en tus ojos, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero…- dice él muy seguro.

-¡¿Pero qué Arac?!- grito- Yo te di me corazón, tú lo rasgaste, lo destruiste. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué retroceda el tiempo?

-Si.- contesta- Podemos volver a intentarlo, volver a caer. Es que no hay nadie más, tienes que ser tú, solo tú.

-Si claro solo yo.- le digo sarcásticamente mientras me tiembla la vos.

-Sé que dudas, pero lo hare mejor… te lo prometo.- me dice dulcemente- Ya sabes que estaré aquí, solo para ti.

Giro la cabeza con indignación pero no puedo evitar esa necesidad de saltar a sus brazos y abrasarlo. Pero no lo hago, él me lastimo y no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Dime que no es verdad.- le digo a Begonia que se acerca a mí- Dime que no está aquí.

-Si esta, acaba de regresar de Horriwood y lo metieron en esta escuela.- contesta sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?- le pregunto enojada.

-Perdón, él me pidió que no te lo dijera.- me contesta mirando el piso.

Estoy totalmente indignada pero oigo la voz de mi "amiga" desde la puerta y me giro.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos después?- le pregunta Zelia con vos dulce a Susanino.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- le contesta besándole la mano y haciendo que se ponga roja.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta al ver mi cara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Arac iba a venir?- le pregunto yo.

-No es tan malo…- contesta.

-A ti no te rompió el corazón.

_¡Regrese! Perdón por la tardanza pero entienden, la escuela. SoFiLeXa le atinaste a la mamá (no tengo idea de quién es el papá)._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción__: Gotta be you- One direction_


	6. Chapter 6

Nombre completo: Begonia Wolf

Edad: 13

Padres monstruosos: Una vampiresa y un hombre lobo.

Estilo matador: Chiquiruda.

Monstruosa imperfección: A mi cara le crece el pelo como si fuera chico. Solo a mi cara. ¿Saben que es eso?

Mascota: En mi casa ya no cabe ni un alma.

Actividad favorita: Tomar baños de luna.

Espantoso fastidio: Odio que mis hermanas ronquen o que Beti se queje de que Bala no quiere dormir con ella y se meta en mi cama.

Clase favorita: Educación física y danza.

Clase que menos me gusta: Geografía, harta.

Color favorito: Negro y rosa.

Comida favorita: Pizza con todo.

Mejores amig s: Zetina y mi grupito en general.

Muevo la asquerosa sopa de la cafetería con el tenedor, si ya sé que se come con cuchara pero de todos modos no me la voy a comer.

-Hoy regresa Arti.- comenta Cala.

-Ahh ahhah.- contesta Aracnis.

-Si.- secunda Zelia sin mucho ánimo.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Nadie come, ni Cala que enserio ama la comida. Aparte hoy regresa su novio de los mares de Dinamarca (tierra… digo agua natal de su padre) con el que lleva toda la vida y en lugar de estar comiendo miles de dulces y contándole su historia de amor por milésima vez está picando con el tenedor chicharos que después ya no se come.

-¡Ya basta!- grito poniéndome de pie- Tenemos que hablar con ella, lleva una semana sin hablarnos, no puede seguir así.

Todas se me quedan viendo y por un momento creo que me van a tomar por loca y vamos a seguir así. Entonces Quajada se para y me toma del brazo, seguida por Cala, poco a poco todas estamos tomadas de los brazos y caminamos hasta una meza llena de alumnos de segundo y una Nosferata en un estado no mucho más anímico que nosotras.

-Nosfi ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta Zetina en cuanto llegamos.

Ella se pone de píe y nos sigue unos pasos más lejos.

-Un día más sin ti aun no me puedo acostumbrar, te extraño.- le digo cursi y sinceramente.

-Nos faltas, sin ti hay un vacío, te extraño.- declara Quajada.

-¿Qué hacemos sin ti?- pregunta Cala.

-¿Qué somos sin ti?- pregunta Zelia.

-Ahhaah ahhaah ha ah.- dice Aracnis.

-¿Qué paso con todos nuestros sueños?- cuestiona Zetina.

Entonces Nosfi se pone a llorar.

-No tengo fe en nada desde que me aleje.- confiesa y se tira a nuestros brazos.

Las 7 nos abrazamos y lloramos como magdalenas.

-Espera.- dice de repente Zetina- ¿Dijiste que hoy regresa Arti?

-Si.- contesta Cala- ¡Por Zeus sí!

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- se queja Nosfi.

-Porque no me hablabas.- se defiende- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Aparte de que tu pelo es un desastre bien.

_¿Les gusto? Quedo chulo. Como dato Arti es hijo de Sirena Von Boo una de las nuevas monster. Me siento tan infantil teniendo casi 14 y gustándome Monster High, no sé porque les cuento eso. Espero mil reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Te extraño-Andrés Cuervo Ft. Ayiti_


	7. Chapter 7

Nombre completo: Calabazuqui Gorgon

Edad: 12

Padres monstruosos: Un gorgón y una mujer gato.

Estilo matador: Me gusta que lo que uso convine con mis serpientes.

Monstruosa imperfección: Siempre tengo el pelo echo un desastre ya que mis serpientes son muy inquietas y no me dejan cepillarme el pelo sin lastimarlas.

Mascota: Pastelito, Hela, Manzanita, Aceituna, Pezi y Piza. (Mis serpientes.)

Actividad favorita: Cocinar.

Espantoso fastidio: Que la gente no acepte las diferencias de los demás.

Clase favorita: Asignatura estatal.

Clase que menos me gusta: No sé. Creo que se puede aprender algo de cada una.

Color favorito: Rosa claro y verde agua.

Comida favorita: Sardinas con aceitunas.

Mejores amig s: Me llevo bien con todos.

-Amor. ¿No planeas salir de tu cuarto?- pregunta mi mamá con preocupación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Es sábado, no tengo porque salir.- contesto.

-Exactamente, como es sábado hay mucha gente en el restaurante.- comenta mi mamá- Y tal vez te gustaría ayudar a tu papá a cocinar.

Normalmente hubiera saltado de la cama, pero enserio que no estoy de humor.

-No gracias. Aquí estoy bien.

Espero a escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cierra anunciando que mi mamá se fue y salgo corriendo al refrigerador. Saco un bote de helado de frutos rojos (light ya que Begonia me amenazo que si no dejaba de comer helado de chocolate con tantas calorías, iría a mi casa, tiraría toda la comida y me iba a sacar del departamento a correr por medio de mordiscos si fuera necesario), agarro una cuchara y me encierro en mi cuarto de nuevo.

Miro otra vez la foto rota y pegada con diurex de Arti. Esta tan guapo con su rebelde pelo morado, piel azul, orejas en forma de aletas, colmillos de serpiente y esa chaqueta café. Él es sencillamente perfecto, de cabeza a cola de sirena.

Me pongo a llorar cuando recuerdo el: "_Quiero que seamos solo amigos." _Que me soltó de sopetón cuando llego de Dinamarca. Mi teléfono suena y con terror veo en el identificador de llamadas "El amor de mi vida".

-¿Bueno?- pregunta Arti- ¿Cala?

-¿Por qué llamas?- pregunto lo más fría posible.

-Tú me llamaste.- contesta.

-Es que… ¡Marque el numero equivocado!- exclamo nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta con dulzura- Tus amigas dicen que no sales de casa.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! Al fin de cuentas ni me gustabas tanto.- miento- Y si me ves llorando abecés en la escuela, es que… ¡Me duelen los pies!

-Cala…

-No era verdad cuando decía "Te quiero" y esos besos los estaba fingiendo.- vuelvo a mentir- Solo mentía para hacerte creer que por ti se detendría este corazón. ¿Y qué más da si no estoy bien?

-Cala…

Cuelgo el teléfono y suelto a llorar.

_¡Ya conocen a todas! ¿Cuál es su favorita? ¿Qué personaje secundario les interesa más? Les aviso que el próximo capítulo será súper especial pero también MUY dramático. Saben que mientras haiga reviews habrá historia._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Ni me gustabas tanto-Kaay._


	8. Chapter 8

Nombre completo: Lagoona Blue

Edad: 23 años.

Ocupación: Llorar.

Otra vez e estoy jugando con el pequeño y hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra azul marino en el centro, igual que lo he estado haciendo estos últimos once meses. No lo puedo evitar, las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos. Si se pudiera inundar el mar yo ya lo habría hecho.

Odio ese anillo, solo me recuerda lo que pudo ser. Estoy harta. Aviento el anillo y nado hacia mi vestidor que se encuentra en una parte seca de mi casa. Empiezo a buscar en m i armario algún vestido viejo. Quiero alguno de cuando era adolecente, ya que estoy ansiosa de salir corriendo de mi casa e ir de fiesta como cuando nada me importaba.

Busco en las zonas más apartadas del closet, en los rincones. Entonces encuentro ese espantoso vestido aun dentro de una bolsa. Es completamente blanco y liso con excepción de un tipo cinturón que se encuentra justo abajo del pecho, en verdad son flores bordadas en hilo y chaquira plateada, al igual que los tirantes y una telita que cubre donde debería estar el escote. No puedo evitar sacarlo y observarlo. Cierro los ojos y aprieto la suave tela contra mi pecho.

-¡No!- grito y aviento él vestido.

Ira, dolor y frustración se unen en un llanto amargo. Estoy harta de esto. Estoy harta de llorar cada dos por tres, estoy harta de tener que vivir en casa de mis padres porque no soy capaz de salir, estoy harta de extrañarlo.

Agarro un vestido strapless a rallas azules de distintos colores, con vuelo rosa. Me pongo un collar de perlas, unos zapatos de plataforma hechos de concha y recojo mi pelo al estilo punketo.

Subo a la superficie desde un elevador y llego a la playa. No había estado aquí desde el funeral, su funeral. Camino aproximadamente un kilómetro cuando diviso una fiesta en la playa. Monstruos de entre 15 y 25 bailan al ritmo de una música demasiado alta para mi gusto.

-¿Quieres guapa?- me pregunta una monstruita de no más de veinte obviamente borracha ofreciéndome una copa de algo verde.

Yo asiento y lo tomo de un trago.

No sé cuánto he tomado pero algo me dice que estoy borracha. Bailo de una manera no muy concorde con la música y estoy mareada.

A lo lejos veo un monstruo marino con espaldas anchas, piel azul y cuernos. Me acerco tambaleándome.

-Hola cielo. Lagoona Blue.- me presento.

-Zet Sea.- contesta.

Yo rio como tonta.

-Suena a sexy. Y eso eres.- digo provocativamente.

-Tu igual. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar apartado?

Yo dudo un segundo. Nunca he estado con nadie. Gil y yo esperábamos la noche de bodas. Que no llego. Pero aun así acepto.

_Perdón por la tardanza ¿Valió la pena? Les dije que sería algo súper especial. Al final de cada "Bloque" habrá un capítulo de los papás con este formato. ¿Entendieron el capítulo?_

_Los __quiere__: __yo__._

_I wanna go-Brithney Spears_


	9. Chapter 9

Nombre completo: Zetina Sea

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Monstruos marinos de distintas especies.

Frase: Si te dejo entrar en mi vida solo te pido que no destruyas nada.

_-Por favor.- me pidió otra vez._

_-Ya te dije que no.- repetí ya tenía demasiados problemas como para agregar otro._

_-Dame una noche, y si no te convenzo te alejas para siempre.- me rogo, se veía tan lindo así._

Y ahora estoy aquí, no tengo idea porque mi papá me dejo venir, es noche y voy a estar sola, con un niño casi cinco meses mayor. Claro que estoy en el jardín de mi casa.

-¿Hola?- oigo como pregunta atrás de mí.

Me volteo y ahí esta es un chico gato de pelaje que en algún momento fue morado pero actualmente solo conserva un tono lila. En la parte de su cabeza en cambio sigue tan oscuro como antes y esta tan alborotado que casi estoy segura que jamás se ha pasado un peine. Trae una sudadera verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados. Trago saliva al notar sus lentes de sol oscuros y su bastón. Cáncer, en los ojos. Falto casi un año a la escuela, estudiaba en casa porque no se quería atrasar. Llego a Monster high un día después de Arti, ya estaba mejor y habían decidido regresarlo a la escuela.

Había sido mi mejor amigo desde los cuatro años pero a los diez me pelee tan feo con él que nos dejamos de hablar. No sé qué hago aquí ya tengo suficientes problemas: Cala esta depre y las gemelitas no dejan de pelearse (jamás lo habían hecho).

-Pareces niña Zeus.- le digo al notar el collar de caballito de mar y el arete y la gorra rosas- ¿Cómo te lo pusiste? Creí que jamás te harías una perforación.

-Diurex.- contesta quitándoselo- Y gracias por notar mi maravillosa feminidad.

-¿Y tu mamá?- pregunto al verlo solo.

-Estacionada a media cuadra.- contesta tranquilamente.

-¿Caminaste media cuadra solo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Estoy siego no tonto. Aparte ya he venido mil veces- dice mientras se quita la gorra y el collar y me los pone.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

-Son para ti, yo no usaría eso.- dice dándome el arete en la mano- ¿Caminamos?

Yo asiento pero rápidamente recuerdo que no me ve, así que lo tomo de la mano y empiezo a caminar. Se siente tan bien, los dos tomados de las manos y caminando bajo la luna.

-¿Aun te duele?- pregunto acongojada.

El niega con la cabeza y se gira hacia mí.

-Quédate conmigo.- me dice con dulzura.

-No me estoy yendo.

-Pues no te vayas. Sé que tienes miedo.- me dice mientras aparta un mechón de mi pelo- Pero no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo. Eres algo especial cariño.

_¡Me gusto! ¿Y a ustedes? Esto está solo un poquito inspirado en bajo la misma estrella. ¡Amo ese libro! Bueno como no voy a repetir TODA la biografía ahora va ser una frase y lo principal._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Stay-Nick Jonas._


	10. Chapter 10

Nombre completo: Aracnis Mortavitch

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Los zombis

Frase: ¿Para qué nos caemos? Para aprender a levantarnos.

-Hola Zetina ¿Y ese buen humor?- le pregunta Cala a mi amiga marina- Déjame adivinar ¿Zeus?

-Tal vez.- contesta ella con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio.

-Qué bien por ti.- la felicita con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Aun extrañas a Arti?- le pregunta y ella asiente.

-Pero ya olvídenme hay cosas más importantes.- dice Cala.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Zetina con las manos en la cadera.

No necesito verlas para saber que Cala me señalo con la cabeza.

-¿Aracnis? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Zetina.

-¿Estas siega?- le recrimina Cala- ¿No has notado como esta Zelia?

-Ahaah ahhah ah ahaahaah.- confieso pesarosa.

-Pues sí, admito que está muy rara.- afirma la monstruita acuática.

Y entonces llega. Hoy no esta TAN rara si pensamos que el ayer llego rapada. Tiene el pelo echo tirabuzones color amarillo, volvió a ponerse su lente (ayer traía de contacto, ella odia traer el de contacto, le lastima su único ojo).

-¿Es mi imaginación o parece la mamá de Quajada?- pregunta Cala.

No se equivoca. Trae más joyas de las que yo sería capaz de usar, una falda dorada brillante, al igual que sus zapatos a los que Zetina ya les está haciendo caras (son demasiado altos). Su blusa es roja y tiene un escote muy pronunciado, lo que no tiene sentido si pensamos que todas estamos casi planas. Y por si fuera poco está MUY maquillada.

-¡Acompáñame a decirle las buenas nuevas a las demás!- dice Zetina jalando a mi otra amiga y dejándome sola.

-Hola.- saluda mi gemelita en un tono muy extraño, yo solo sonrió.

-Claro déjame así… desconsolada.- se queja ella en un tono chiqueado.

¿Qué le pasa? Según Begonia esta así desde el domingo. Durante el fin de semana ambas fueron con su familia a celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus tías. Resulto que Susanino es hijo de una antigua amiga de esa tía por lo que estuvo ahí el sábado. Como Begonia creyó que estaría todo el fin de semana y quería que su primita tuviera privacidad acepto encargarse de los chiquitos junto con Arac por unos dólares. Después ya no se pudo retractar y dejo "sola" a Zelia.

No sabemos qué paso durante ese día pero la dejo fuera de control. Diario viene con una imagen y una actitud distinta. Y no solo eso, se pone sensible y se enoja con facilidad. No puedo decirle nada sin que me acuse de ser mala amiga y no quererla tal y como es. Algo entre nosotras dos se está poniendo mal.

-Ahaha h aahah.- le digo tomándola de la mano y jalándola suavemente.

Seré fuerte por las dos para ganar la batalla. Quiero recuperar a mi amiga. Porque solo el amor nos salvara.

_Que cursi. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Zelia se está volviendo loca? Espero que les haiga gustado. Comenten si quieren un próximo._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Aleks Syntek y Malú-Solo el amor nos salvará._


	11. Chapter 11

Nombre completo: Quajada Royal

Edad: 14

Padres Monstruos: Momias

Frase: Se tan fuerte que nadie pueda herirte, tan noble que nadie pueda ofenderte y tan original que nadie pueda imitarte.

Nunca pensé que sentiría claustrofobia dentro de mi camioneta de cuatro filas de asientos más la del conductor (donde caben cómodamente tres personas).

-Todo sea por Cala.- susurro.

Y es que hoy es su cumpleaños. Estuvimos toda la semana fingiendo que no nos acordábamos para sorprenderla hoy en el restaurante de sus papás.

Al inicio éramos las seis. Luego Zeus y Susanino, antes de que me diera cuenta también iba a ir Zetin y Jade. Pero mi hermoso ex no va a ningún lado sin Fierecilla y está sin Zombria una vampiresa que es su mejor amiga. Nosfi quiso invitar a Horripila pero las lobitas dijeron que solo si también iba Arac, la cual después de muchas quejas acepto. Entonces Arti nos rogo que lo dejáramos venir y no pudimos negarnos ya que honestamente él es el que más ha estado al pendiente de Cala desde que cortaron (vaya rareza). ¿Y porque no Ogin? Él hermano mayor de Begonia que ahora está en último año y claro Idrina la novia del susodicho y hermana de Fierecilla. Así que somos nosotros diez y seis más mi mamá (la mamá de Nosfi insistió que su hija no iba sin un adulto responsable que nos supervisara) y el chofer.

-¡Llegamos!- exclama mi mamá sin ocultar su alivio y saliendo a toda velocidad de la camioneta.

-Eso fue peor que viajar con mis hermanos.- se queja Begonia mientras sale del coche.

-Hoye no te lleves.- la regaña Ogin que es como ver a un hombre lobo sin pelo más que en la cabeza mientras abraza a una versión más alta y vestida de verde de Fierecilla.

-¿Ya vamos? Me muero de frio.- tirita Zelia.

-Si tuvieras más ropa.- le recrimina Susanino rodeándola con los brazos para calentarla.

Ella lo mira de mala manera pero solo a ella se le ocurre venir con ombliguera y minifalda con este clima.

-To toca.- le ordena la Wolf a Arti (el único capaz de atravesar paredes).

Este suspira y entra al restaurante sin hacer ruido. Veo al papá de mi amiga sonreír cuando nos ve. Mi amiga está acomodando unos platos de espaldas a la puerta.

-Sé que abecés voy contra corriente.- le susurra al oído- Gracias por no odiarme por eso.

Entonces se gira y todos entramos por la puerta haciendo alboroto. Cada uno le dice una cursilería diferente y la abrazamos. Al inicio no entiende muy bien pero al final se deja llevar. Comemos pastel (cortesía de la casa) y platicamos animadamente pero algo nos hace callar a los más cercanos a la festejada.

-¿Cala?- pregunta Zetin-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Créanme, si es posible meter diecinueve personas en una camioneta como la descrita arriba. ¿Les gusto? En el próximo sabrán qué onda con Zelia y la respuesta de Cala. Espero sus reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Gracias-Kaay._


	12. Chapter 12

Nombre completo: Zelia Eyeli

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruosos: Una mujer lobo y un ciclope

Frase: Invierte tiempo en la gente que invierte el suyo contigo.

Me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto?

Hago un rulo con un mechón de pelo castaño y miró fijamente el tinte rosa que tengo frente a mí. Una corriente de aire hace que los bellitos de mis piernas se pongan en punta, como extraño los pantalones.

-No te hagas esto Zelia, por favor no.- me digo a mi misma- No pierdas tu esencia. No dejes de ser tú.

_-Y yo que pensé que se habían ido todos los intrusos.- su voz se oía afilada, casi como un cuchillo._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-El tipo ese… Susanino, esperaba que te fueras con él._

_Un nudo se forma en mi estómago._

_-¿Por qué lo aria?_

_-Porque no perteneces aquí.- otra de mis "dulces" primas habla._

_-Soy tan Wolf como cualquiera de ustedes.- me defiendo._

_-Oh no cariño. Eres una ciclope.- Bala se acerca a mí de forma amenazante._

_-Entonces tú eres una vampiresa._

_-Sí, tengo sangre de vampiro. Pero yo e incluso mi hermana lucimos como lobas. Tú pareces un zombi._

No puedo evitar odiarme. Esas tres monstruas que fingen ser mi familia lograron hacer que intentara ser como ellas, lucir como ellas, hablar como ellas, ser ellas. Cuando ellas desprecian lo que yo amo.

¿Y que si luzco como un zombi? Después de todo mi gemela es un zombi. ¿Y que si Susanino y sus padres eran los únicos no miembros de la familia ahí presentes? Me sentí mucho más cómoda con él que con cualquier otro.

¿De qué me sirve ser como el resto de mi manada de sangre si encajo más entre otras especies? Amo ser un ciclope.

_-Perdón. No puedo seguir pasando tanto tiempo contigo._

_Mi corazón se detuvo mientras las lágrimas querían escurrir por mis ojos. Pero las Wolf no lloran._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Hay una chica hermosa que no quiero perder.- su confesión me hizo flaquear- Ella está algo confundida pero sé que va a volver._

_-¿Quién… es?_

_Su mano aparto un largo mechón celeste de su rostro y me miró fijamente._

_-Zelia Eyeli. Y no digas que eres tú por qué no lo eres.- se apuró a decir cuando vio como abría la boca para alegar- Cuando regrese, por favor avísame. La extraño demasiado._

-Tranquilo Susanino, viene en camino.

Me corto de un tajo el pelo, después de todo también soy una Wolf y a los lobos nos crece el pelo muy rápido. Le regalare mis tintes a Bala cuando me vio en la escuela con el pelo naranja dijo que le gustaba. No los necesito.

Yo soy: loba, ciclope hermana de una zombi. Me gusta ser quien soy.

_Por favor más de un review. Ame este capítulo y espero que ustedes también. Si algo estoy haciendo bien me gustaría saberlo. (Y también lo que hago mal)._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Who you are-Jessie J_


	13. Chapter 13

Nombre completo: Nosferata Acuamarina

Edad: 11

Padres monstruosos: Un invento de laboratorio y un monstruo pez gato

Frase: Novela de amor: Había una vez, pero ya no.

-¿Entonces en que quedaron?- le pregunta Quajada a la recién reinventada Zelia.

-Nos daremos un tiempo.- contesta con un suspiro- Pero no puedo quejarme fue mi culpa, de echo me sorprendió que ustedes no me dejaran de hablar.

-¿Para qué están las amigas?- pregunta la faraoncita poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Yo sonrió mientras las miro con los brazos cruzados, no soy muy afectiva.

Entonces mis dos amigas abren mucho los ojos y asienten haciendo que yo quede totalmente extrañada.

-Sabes Quajada quiero ir al baño ¿me acompañas?- pregunta Zelia mirando al frente.

-Si claro Zelia- contesta de la misma manera.

-¿Las acompaño?- pregunto.

-¡No, no, no!- niegan ambas exageradamente- Tu quédate aquí a esperar a las demás. Si eso.

Ambas se van dejándome sola y más confundida que antes. Hasta que escucho una vos y lo entiendo todo. Malditas.

-Hola Nosfi.- saluda _él _cordialmente.

-Nosferata, por favor, solo me llaman Nosfi mis amigas.- contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

-Vamos odias tu nombre. Incluso le dijiste a todos los maestros que te llamaran Nosfi.

-Tal vez me agradan mucho los maestros.

Él camina hasta estar en frente de mí y enarca una ceja.

-¿Incluso el de teatro?

-¡Dios! No me menciones a ese maldito- exclamo con las manos en la cara y soltando una risita la cual el acompaña.

Me quito las manos de la cara y ambos nos vemos sonriendo.

-Como te extraño- dice quitando su sonrisa.

-Por favor no empieces.

-No sabes cómo te quiero y me muero sin ti.

Doy un ligero resoplido y me doy la vuelta pero una mano me detiene, ciento un chispazo en mis tornillos.

-Cuando te busco ya no te encuentro. Y siempre que intento hablar contigo te vas a tu mundo, te alejas, te escondes tú de mí.

-Arac- suspiro sin voltearlo a ver.

-Es que cuando te miro ya no puedo saber qué piensas de mí. Yo sé que me quieres, pero no perdonas que te mentí.

-No, no lo hago- digo y siento como afloja su agarre.

-No me abandones, por favor- me ruega desde atrás- Tu sabes que te amo.

Camino lentamente mientras un nudo se forma en la boca de mi estómago y me pregunto. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

En cuanto llego a la esquina del pasillo y salgo de su campo de visión me volteo a observarlo. Mi mente vuela a la vez que fierecilla mi mancho mi suéter nuevo y yo me puse a llorar de la rabia. Todos dijeron que era una niñita llorona, todos menos Arac, él me justifico diciendo que todos teníamos buenos y malos días, ese fue un buen día.

_¿Qué tal? No sé ustedes pero estos últimos capítulos ciento que están quedando mejor. ¿Qué creen que le hizo Arac a Nosfi? ¡Espero reviews!_

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Sin ti-Sasha, Benny y Erik._


	14. Chapter 14

Nombre completo: Begonia Wolf

Edad: 13

Padres monstruosos: Una vampiresa y un hombre lobo.

Frase: A veces, la mejor forma de conseguir la atención de alguien es dejar de darle la tuya.

Voy regresando de la papelería cuando un par de lobitas traviesas pasan frente a mí haciendo que mi cartulina para la clase de geografía caiga al pasto y se llene de lodo.

Mágicamente el par de niñas deja de correr y se paran a mirarme nerviosamente.

-Beti, Cari.- digo lo más calmada que puedo mientras les lanzo una mirada asesina a mi hermana y mi prima- Tienen exactamente cinco segundos para salir huyendo si no quieren que me las coma con salsa verde.

El par de chiquillas de siete y cinco años respectivamente salen corriendo y chillando hasta la casa donde se tropiezan con Arac que se encuentra sentado en las escaleras.

-Veo que trajiste a tu monstruilla a que juegue con la mía.- le digo a mi primo una vez que nuestras hermanas se metieron a la casa.

-De hecho venía a buscarte y Cari se puso a llorar hasta que accedí a traerla.- me explica Arac mientras me siento al lado de él en las escaleras.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas aparte de deslumbrarte con mi increíble personalidad y mi cuerpazo?- pregunto sin exagerar ni un poquito mis virtudes.

-Para que me ayudes con una persona aún más deslumbrante que tú.- me contesta y no necesito preguntar para saber quién es.

-Me ofendes primo,- exagero- decir que ese pececillo es más hermoso que yo es como decir que Cari es peor que Bala.

-Lo es.

-No es cierto, eso dices por qué vives con ella.- contraataco.

-Y tú dices que Bala es peor porque no vives con la pulgosa de mi hermana.- responde

-¿Lo ves?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-Todo es cuestión de percepción, tú dices que Nosfi es más bonita y yo digo que yo.- explico.

-Bueno pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué hago?- me pregunta totalmente frustrado mientras- Estoy perdiendo la fe, dejándome caer.

-¿Y as intentado olvidarla y solo quedarte con los buenos recuerdos?- pregunto ya no en broma.

-¡Si!- exclama al cielo- Pero solo el intento me hace recordar que le prometí que no dejaría que nos ganara el tiempo y que siempre la tendría presente.

-Pero no lo hiciste y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias.- le recuerdo.

-Yo la quería querer te lo prometo, pero…- su vos se corta durante un segundo pero continua- Ogria estaba tan cerca y Nosfi tan lejos.

-Y empezaste a salir con las dos.

-Hasta que le llego un mensaje destinado a Zetin donde le decía lo bien que iban las cosas con esa lobita actriz.

-Y ella lo supo.- concluyo la historia a lo qué el asiente.

-Y entonces me dejo de hablar sin ninguna explicación y lo entendí todo, ella sabía, la había perdido.

_¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que Nosfi perdone a Arac? ¿Ustedes lo harían? Espero más de un review ¡Bay!_

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción-Por favor, Kaay_


	15. Chapter 15

Nombre completo: Calabazuqui Gorgon

Edad: 13

Padres monstruosos: Un gorgón y una mujer gato.

Frase: No es miedo a volver a intentarlo, es miedo a volver a obtener el mismo resultado.

-Vamos,- me dice Begonia guiñándome un ojo- será divertido.

-Divertido.- repito no muy convencida mirando al frente.

-Si divertido.- confirma ella tomándome del brazo y llevándome a rastras dentro del edificio.

Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida en Monster High. A pesar de que ya casi es un bimestre desde que llegamos. A esta fiesta no están invitados la sección junior así que técnicamente no deberíamos estar aquí. Pero claro que Ogin decidió que tanto Bala como Begonia estaban listas para venir y la "encantadora" de mi amiga lo convenció para que también viniera.

-Sigo sin entender por qué no trajiste a Zetina.- comento mientras pasamos frente a un extraño chico de tres ojos al que mi amiga le muestra los colmillos con una sonrisa.

-Porque ella aun no cumple los trece.- contesta aunque la respuesta no me convence.

-¿Y entonces por qué no invitaste a Quajada? Ella es más grande que yo.

La lobita hace una mueca y se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

-Hoy le toca baño con leche.- explica.

En la familia Royal hay una tradición que dicta que cada que la luna este en cuarto creciente todas las mujeres de la familia tomaran un baño de leche de burra. Es algo extraño y para la mayoría asqueroso, aunque nuestra momiecita asegura que no esta tan mal, yo no hago las muecas que hace mi querida amiga aquí presente pero aun así tengo mis reservas.

Un chico de último año me llama la atención, al inicio parece un chico felino cualquiera pero hay algo extraño, parece estar hecho de piedra. A su lado una ciclope no muy femenina se mueve poco agraciadamente.

-Creo que es la hermana mayor de Horripila.- me dice Begonia en gritos, la música está muy fuerte- ¿Vamos a bailar?

Rápidamente descubrimos que las fiestas aquí son muy diferentes a las reuniones con música y pizza que hago con mis amigas. Aquí el calor es sofocante y la música inaudible así que no bien Begonia y yo empezamos a saltar al ritmo de la música del nuevo disco de Holt Hyde me tengo que deshacer el chongo que me hice ya que mis serpientes estaban tan asustadas que intentaron enredarse en el y me estaban dando unos jalones espantosos.

-¡Me rindo!- aúlla Begonia poniéndose a mi lado junto a una mesa de ponche frente a la que llevo parada media hora mientras ella bailaba- Ya no aguanto, tengo que ir por aire fresco.

Nos dábamos la vuelta para ir a la salida cuando una mano toma la mía y me hace girar.

-No te entiendo,- me recrimina Begonia una vez que estamos afuera- Es el segundo en un mes, tienes que volver a querer.

_Perdón por la tardanza, espero y haya valido la pena._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: c´mon c´mon- One Direction_


	16. Chapter 16

Nombre completo: Ghoulia Yelps

Edad: 18 años

Ocupación: Futura estudiante de administración de empresas en la mejor universidad de Australia.

-¿Ahah ahaaahah?- pregunta Slo Mo, yo asiento.

Le explico otra ves que es una gran oportunidad, que es casi imposible conseguir una beca completa y que es justo para la carrera que quiero. Sé que él ya lo entendió y no tengo por qué volver a explicárselo pero aun así me sienta bien hacerlo, creo que aun debo convencerme de todo eso…

Ya es la noche antes del vuelo, son exactamente las ocho y tres minutos, en once horas cincuentaisiete minutos despegara el avión que me llevara al lugar donde llevo mucho esperando estudiar. Eso me emociona mucho sin embargo me da algo de nostalgia pensar que esto me alejara de mi familia, mis amigas y… de Slo Mo. Pero para algo existen las video llamadas y siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Lagoona vaya a visitar a sus papás y pueda aprovechar para verla.

Unas voces se escuchan de afuera de mi habitación así que camino para asomarme. Justo cuando estoy por mirar por la ventana una pequeña piedra golpea el vidrio.

En la calle, debajo de uno de los postes del alumbrado público me encuentro a Deuce con el brazo levantado listo para lanzar otra piedra. También esta Clawd que mira en mi dirección, parece estar en shock. Finalmente en medio de ellos se encuentra mi novio. Tanto el gorgón como el hombro lobo salen corriendo despavoridos dejando a mi chico que levanta la mano en señal de saludo, respondo de la misma forma y bajo lo más rápido que mis músculos sin vida me permiten.

Mis amigas me abrazan con los ojos llorosos, solo hace un par de semanas que tuvimos que despedirnos de Abbey así que no les gusta mucho la idea. Clawd y Deuce me interrogan silenciosamente pero yo solo les sonrió. Euforia, no hay mejor palabra para describir anoche no hay más. Mi amiga marina me toma de la mano y me jala al avión, aprovechara esta última semana de vacaciones para visitar a su familia, el vuelo esta por despegar.

Lagoona me da un beso en la mejilla y me desea suerte. Mañana regresa a EUA así que no la volveré a ver en un buen tiempo. Subo las escaleras de mi nueva escuela lentamente, me será un poco difícil adaptarme.

Veo el rio de estudiantes que recorren el lugar de un lado a otro, me siento tan pequeña. De repente mis ojos reparan en un zombi de piel grisácea, cabello azul oscuro y tan alto como un hombre lobo. Él me sonríe y levanta una mano como saludo, yo respondo de la misma manera.

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo dedicado a uno de los padres. Aclaro que tanto este como el de Lagoona y los posteriores están situados en distintos tiempos antes de la historia principal que es la de las hijas. Espero y les haya gustado._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Loreen-Euphoria_


End file.
